


Missed Connection

by TearoomSaloon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, They literally mind fuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearoomSaloon/pseuds/TearoomSaloon
Summary: She wanted him more than she cared to admit. The problem, of course, was that he was across the galaxy. They'd make it work, somehow.





	Missed Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a goddamn roll today

His pupils were blown to the size of saucers, the look in his eyes making excitement shudder down her spine. She’d seen this look a few times before but never directed at her. Finn had given it to Rose, Poe to the pretty engineer who worked on the flagship’s engines. She hadn’t been positive what it had meant, but now, aimed at her, a primal part of her brain clicked.

She’d said something right, had told him something about wanting to join his side. He’d taken it the wrong way - he took  _everything_  the wrong way - and had turned to face her with the look of a predator in his eyes. He was stalking prey, hands anticipating the next movement, blood hot under his skin. She flushed in response to him, stepped closer, wanting to be devoured.

They weren’t in the same room. In fact, she wasn’t even in the same part of the galaxy. But he was there, in her room, after she’d called out to him. The leather of his glove stuttered against her bare lips, pulling at her skin. His thumb pushed so slightly into her mouth and she nipped at it, watching the shiver tremble down his body.

“I have wanted you so badly for so long,” he said low, his voice sunken and heavy with lust.

With a light push she was sent back against her sheets. She let her hands fall above her head and watched as the hungry expression magnified on his features. His head was clouded over, infecting her, surrounding her, dragging her with him.

She rose to kiss him when he descended. They’d done this part once before but it had been tender and gentle, so longing and so somber. Before they thought they’d never get another chance. Now they were fighting for dominance, for closeness, need and frenzy hot on their breath.

“You are so big,” she said, breathless, when his upper layers were shucked to her floor.

“You can look  _and_  touch, you know,” he said with a smirk, placing her hands on his chest.  _I want to feel what it’s like to be inside you_ , his voice echoed through her head, too embarrassed to let the sentence hang in the air.

That was all the encouragement she needed to reach for the waistband of his pants, eager and sick for his heat. He stepped away to pull them down his legs and kick them in some useless direction. Their lips met in a clash, her nails dragging up his back. She wanted to catalogue each and every sound he made, every moan and whine, save them for a moment of weakness in the loneliness of her own bed.

He slipped a finger into her when she pressed his hand to her body and squirmed. His kisses dragged from her lips and down her neck, slipping sloppily to a nipple. Her back arched when he caught it between his teeth, sucking so lightly. So gently it was too close to her edge, so goddamn close to being fantastic, but falling a step short. Tortured, she whined at him, forced his head closer to her skin, closer to her heart.

With a chuckle, he descended lower, planting red lovebites on the underside of her breasts before kissing down her stomach and to her clit. He didn’t stay there long, opting to tease her to death.

“Have you done this before?” she asked, taken aback by her own voice. It was breathless, airy, and pining. She wanted every inch of him, every scar.

“Once or twice, at least ten years ago.” He paused, hovering over her. His eyes took on an interesting emotion. “I must have been about eighteen and completely selfish. Glad I’ve grown up.”

She was too, with all the screams and moans he was dragging form her ragged lungs. His want for her extended down from his fingertips and made its way to her chest, nestling down in her heart. The word blossomed on her tongue and she knew without asking he felt it too.

This was all so new to her it was overwhelming. Her climax was like a freighter running into her at full speed. Starbursts popped behind her eyelids and she couldn’t stop the spasms surging down her back. Breathless, wordless, she pulled his newly-soiled face from her cunt, kissing the wetness off his cheeks. He muttered something about her being filthy before pulling her hips close to his.

“Ben?”

He kissed the inside of her knee, smiling dreamily at the sound of his name. He still hadn’t gotten used to the way she said it with such tenderness. “Yes?”

“Be gentle, please. It’s not your first time, but it is mine.”

He hummed, kissing the other knee. “It’ll be nothing but the best for you.”

He was fire when he entered her, hot and throbbing and stretching. She yelped and he descended to kiss her cheeks, to ask if she were all right. With a nod, she let him know she was fine, just surprised - she hadn’t been expecting it to feel like that.

His hips snapped into her and they groaned in unison. One of her legs was down by his hip, the other thrown over his shoulder. He was so close, so deep inside her. It was as though they’d joined together, emotions and sensations drifting across their Force bond freely, no boundary between where her thoughts ended and his started.

“Fuck, I love you,” she said into his skin, pressing her lips to every available inch of him.

He slowed and it was agonizing but wonderful. “Do you mean that?”

Rey nodded, reaching up for him, wanting to stroke the mottled line of his scar, to kiss his scars and scrapes. “You know I do.”

“Good.” He kissed her halfway to Sunday. “Because I mean it too.”

His pace picked up and she whined, trying to match his rhythm. She was so close again, his angle hitting a sensitive area inside. If he could just—

He disappeared and she fell to the mattress, alone. Their wavelength had broken at the precise worst time.

 _Rey?_  She could still hear his voice through her mind, choked with rage and arousal. It fueled her need to slide her own hands back down her body.

 _I’m here_.

 _Force I am so sticky_. She could feel the sensation of his hand stroking up and down his cock, slick with her wetness.  _Should we try to reconnect?_

 _How?_ Could they even do that?

 _I don’t know. Just...just pretend I’m still there_.

 _You are here_. She drew a hand to her breast, to cover her heart.  _You’re always here_.

He swore and she felt the tenseness growing in his belly.  _You’re going to make me come prematurely_.

 _I miss how hard you were fucking me_.

 _I want to take you slowly in the morning after._  The sensation of his hand ghosted down her thighs.  _So slowly you’ll beg me to hurry up, to fuck you until you can’t walk_.

The tip of his cock seemed to ghost her entrance, but she was still alone. With a frustrated growl, she stroked across her clit, toying with herself until she felt him close, trying to wait while he took his sweet time.

He chuckled at that. Tease.

They finished within seconds of each other. His hot seed seemed to cover her stomach, warm and pleasant, but her fingers found only sweat on her skin. Licking her fingers clean brought a moan from his side of the bond.

_Where’ve you been hiding this filthiness?_

_I don’t know. But I want to discover more of it with you._

She was almost asleep by the time he reappeared, tangible, his hair streaked with sweat, half-plastered to his forehead. Exhausted, he threw a leg over her hip and drew closer.

“That was good, but I want to come in you next time, not on myself.”

“I’d prefer that.” She kissed him lazily, fitting into his chest like a puzzle piece.

“Did you mean what you said?”

“I already said I did.”

“I know, I just want to hear it again.”

“I love you dearly, Ben. Now, please, let’s get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was kinky in the weirdest of ways


End file.
